Connection
by Miss Queen B
Summary: Closeness and funny conversations. Just a couple making a connection. One-shot. MordecaixCJ


**Author's Note: Just a one-shot I came up with because I was in one of those sappy kind of moods. One thing I love in a relationship is when my husband and I can spent hours talking about stupid things which I'm sure all couples do once and a while.**

 **This takes place after "Daddy's Issues" Episode.**

 **Connection**

Although it was dark outside and the air conditioner was on full blast, Mordecai felt hot. Of course lying in bed with a sheet on him would keep him warm, but not hot. He shifted a bit only to hear an annoying sound coming from his girlfriend, who was cuddled up against him with her head resting on his chest.

"I was comfy, why did you move?" CJ asked, lifting her head up to stare at him.

There wasn't much light in the room expect for the blue shine coming from her alarm clock. The large numbers read 11:00 p.m. while casting a blue hue on her face. She was smiling with half-lidded eyes that told him how much love she had for him.

"Sorry, it's just really hot in here and I don't know where it's coming from."

"Well, if you move around anymore, you might fall up the bed." She said.

"Excuse me, but a twin bed is not enough room for two people." Mordecai chuckled.

"I didn't hear you complaining two hours ago" CJ smirked, playing with his feathers with her fingers. They were soft and she loves that color shade of blue and made a mental note to a least pluck one off for a keepsake.

Mordecai brushed some of her hair out of her face only to pull back with a hiss. "Are you ok, you're burning up" He asked, getting up in a seating position bringing CJ with him. It felt like he was touching a small personal heater.

The thin sheet fell off their bodies and CJ felt exposed and covered herself up by crossing her arms. Still a little shy since after the day they had which lead to them seeing and having each other for the first time. That thought made her blush a little more though it was hard to see in the dark. The Mini Golf Tournament was a great way to finally forgive and forget with her dad, but she didn't like the fact that angry gophers tired to kill them. It was the early evening when Mordecai brought her back to her place and gave her a kiss good night. The good night kiss lead to an embrace which lead to her inviting him in for coffee. Even Mordecai knew what that meant though a little nervous since this would be the first.

"I can't tell if I'm burning up...that's just how my powers work you could say" She said.

Mordecai flinch, "I didn't upset you or anything, did I?"

Last thing he wanted was a storm to form in the apartment or get struck by lightning. He thought their first time was great and he made sure there was no peer pressure or anything to make her feel uncomfortable.

"No, of course not." CJ said, placing her hands on his chest to ease him down. "When I'm happy I just warm up more than usual.I feel like I'm floating in the sky on a hot sunny day."

"Well, you are a cloud. I'm sure that's possible." Mordecai said, "Plus I noticed the happier you get the brighter your skin gets"

"I'm sure it is though I can't float up into the sky unless I'm upset" CJ said, embarrassed. "It's funny how at my age, I'm still feel like a mystery when it comes to what I can do"

"That makes two of us since I had that experience a while back when we first met. I still don't know what you are capable of."

"Now don't bring that up" CJ said, pointing a finger at him.

Mordecai laughs nervously, "Hey, hey, don't get all stormy on me. I'm telling the truth. Beside I've learned my lesson unlike that guy from the Couple Corral website. Who knew you can control lightning like the way you did."

"You're such a dork. Beside he had it coming when he tried to kill us." She said, tightening her arms around her again.

The blue bird smirk, "I don't know why you are doing that it's not like I can see in the dark."

"Liar, there's some light in here and I can see you looking at me up and down"

Mordecai grabs each of her hands with his own and pulls her close to him. The smirk on his beak grew into a huge grin when her eyes grew big with a surprise look on her face. His big wings wrapped around her smooth back causing her to bury her face in the crook of his neck. He hugs her tight, feeling every curve, shape and form of her while running his wings tips down her back.

She shudders, "I knew you were up to something"

Her warm breath tickled him as he place her down back on the bed. "Well, you are next to me and the night is still young"

Before she could say anything, he kissed her.

1:45 a.m.

CJ was humming to herself while looking up at the blue feather between her finger tips.

"That hurt" Mordecai said, lying next to her, "Plucked it right out of my head no less"

"Well, I had to grab hold of something the way you were playing" She said.

Mordecai rolled his eyes, but smiles. "Is it still ok for me to stay over for the night, I really don't want to go home and here Rigby's hissy fit."

"I don't know why he's mad at you. I mean I'm the one who threw away that Cheezer's Cut Card"

"Yeah, but he's more mad at me for not stopping you or something like that. Eileen said he cried for nearly an hour at the golf course."

"Well next time he can try to win the card back on his own then" CJ said, still looking at the feather. "Or help us out beating up demon-like gophers"

Mordecai reach up and took the feather out of her hand and brought it down to her face. "You know he can't do that" He said, tracing the outlines of her face with the feather. She giggled, but tried to stay calm to enjoy the small pleasure. "He can barely punch me in the arm and you want him to fight off gophers like those"

"Well if it helps to get him off your back, I'll buy the next round of sandwiches" CJ said.

"So do you still hate mini gold?" He asked, tracing it down of her neck.

She closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation even more, "Yes, I do. Yet, if it means spending time with my dad I don't mind playing it again once and a while."

"I figure I might have to take a few lesson myself since your Dad might want to challenge me to a game or something"

"That might score you some points even more if you lose and let him make fun of you for losing" She said.

"I bet I can take him." He said, "I beat one guy in a Cannon Ball competition although it landed me in the hospital"

"Nah, the last thing I want for you to do is to be hospitalize. Can you imagine the newspaper the next day: Local groundskeeper put in the hospital after a mini golf incident"

"Haha, very funny" He said, taking the feather away. "On a lighter note, you're dad is pretty cool after he let his ego down a bit"

"Yeah, he thought you were an Okay Fella as well. Though after everything I told him about us he thought it was a weird how danger seems to follow you"

"I don't know what you are talking about?" He questioned her.

"The Portable toilet incident?"

"Yeah and...?"

"Babysitting Death's kid"

"I did not hit on that guy's wife!" He said.

"I know that and I wasn't going to bring it up" CJ said.

"Oh, sorry."

"Being transported to some strange place during the Dodge Ball tournament"

"Benson is still fuming about me letting you win"

"I would've won anyway" CJ said, smugly.

"Whatever" Mordecai said, playfully pinching her cheek.

"You acting weird when we visited your parents?" She continued.

"I told you how my mom can be"

"When you got beat up by Muscle Man's girlfriend and sister in mud wrestling"

"I brought you the tent"

"That you destroyed in the first place." She laughed.

"Come on, after everything I did to buy you that tent you can't take the hint that I care."

She turned around til she was on her side facing Mordecai and smiles at him. She place her hand on his cheek and gently rubs it. "But there's never a dull moment with you"

She flinch when Mordecai pulled her close til he buried his face in her hair.

"You should keep your hair down more often" He said, his voice a little muffled.

"Really, I just keep it up just to keep it out of my face not to mention it's hard to tame." CJ said, giggling when Mordecai rubbed his face in her hair even more. "Stop that tickles"

"Nope" He said.

"You're asking for it" She said, trying to push him away, but he just kept his hold on her.

He started to kiss her neck which he found out earlier it was her little tickle spot. He heard a small rumble of thunder and she poke him in the stomach with her finger. A small spark of static rush through his body and made his feathers raffle and fluffy. He looks like he had a hard time getting out of a very thick sweater.

"Gotcha" She said, rubbing her fingers together to make them spark.

He groom out his feathers with his hands and could hear to static coming out. "Now I'm poofy" He said It didn't hurt just a little surprised. "When you were going to tell me about that little power of yours"

"Now would be a good time. I love giving you surprises"

"But I'm all static and the blanket is sticking to me" He said.

"Sorry" CJ said, playfully while covering herself with the blanket, "I'm such a horrible person"

"yes, yes you are." Mordecai said, diving under the blankets causing CJ to squeal, "Now it's pay back"

"I won't give in that easily this time" She said.

"Just don't pluck my feathers out"

This time it was her who push him down and kiss him.

4:00 a.m

"Ok, I'm officially burnt out here" The blue jay said, picking his phone to read something. "Geez, what a crybaby"

"Who is?" CJ asked while resting half her body on top of Mordecai's. After all the twin bed didn't have much room to lie down side by side like her boyfriend pointed out. Her eyes were getting heavy and it was hard to keep herself awake.

"Rigby, I text him to tell him I'm not going to work tomorrow and he sent me this"

He brought his phone down to her level to read the text: *Still mad. You owe me free cheese sandwiches for life dude.*

"You're not going to work tomorrow" She asked.

"If I do that will leave me four hours to sleep and show up, but I'm having a hard time moving at the moment. I don't know how you and I are even awake at this hour"

He waited for her witty or sarcastic respond, but got nothing.

"CJ?" He said, nudging her a bit.

There was dead silence til he heard her softly breathing and her chest moving up and down slowly. He snickered, she was so tired that she didn't even had a chance to say good night. He tilt his head down to kiss the top of her head before falling back on the pillow like a ton of bricks.

"Good night, CJ" He said.

He closed his eyes and before passing out he muttered something he always had a hard time saying to her face to face.

"Love you..."

FIN


End file.
